My Immortal: The Endin
by Ixhatexfanfiction
Summary: Ebony Way is back to finally defeat Voldemort! Will she succeed? Or will the power of evil win over Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 45: Da retorn off da gofffs

_AN: sory i wasnt uploding I slit muh THROOT nd I had to go too da hospitel so stop flaming mi storu u prepz u suk okey1111! Dat iz NUT funni ok dat is sireous it kills pepple nd I wunt updare animore if u flam my story!111 Suicid is REELLY serios buissness1111122! Anuway u rok goffs (da rael goffs nut da posers) mcr rox Raven gurl u rok fangz (geddit cos Im goffik) 4 halping me wit da spellin (lol haha pun lol)!11!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wemt bakh to teh skull ( geddit cos i'm goffik) and strated lookin for Druco. I was al happi, lik, goff kind of hapy, so i dind't skrem like stopid prepz do. I had defected volmort! Now everfing was goot agen.

I jus wanned ta fucc wif Draku n lizzn too sum mcr nd goood chairlotte an smoek lotz of weed nd do som otha drugz. Also i hed to redres coz i wos onlu wering a nitemare b4 xmass t-shit an a gottik red fishnet n skrit but no bootz. Voldemod had mad me kill him b4 i coud put onn boozs so i wus wearin satanistik sox withoot shues.

Sudenly… dere appared sum strange-loookin old man! He apeared in a poof of blak smok. He looked a lot lik... Doc Broon from bak to da feature! I was sooo thrilld wat did he doo heare? Then he sayd, „Enony ur greaz mishion iz nott ova yett! Volxemord has made sum hotkruzes! Yo gut _(geddit) _tofindthem nd destroi them. If their nut destroyd Volmortwill cum back!"

I starded cryying teers of blud. Draku came wif Diabolo an Bloodu Mari and Vompir. Willow nd Drocula had gonne bakc to Hugwartz. He wus wearing a tshirt wich said prepz suk on ir nd drak blu shorts and red boots nd a penzagramm necklac arond his neck n he wsss al sexxxay. He put his arm aruond me al protectiv. „Hey Enoby ist okey" he sed.

„No itz fukin nut!" i skremd. „If we dnot distroy da HORKRUXXS tehn voldemorz will cam beck nd he woll kill os alll!"

All da oters gaspd. „No dis isnt fair we wonn!" crid Vamprir al sensetively (hes veery sensitivy cos he's bi an bi guyz are so sensitiv). „Butt… we can do tis rigth?" sedd B"loody Mary. I truned to Doc Broom. „Okey so wher do wi find thos fukin horcruz fings?"

„Their eesy to find… dey're all hiddin at HOT TOPIK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 46

_AN: ok so im onli endig dis storu but i wnot rite (geddit) enymore afta dat bcoz alll u fukin prepps rooned muh stiry n im onli dooing dis for de goffs oot dere oky? Coz u r grate goffs u rok jist lik marylin mason o my satn hes so hott dont u fik?! An pozers u r losers u can just fukc of 2 ok go to hall u asholes lol11111! Fangz 2 Raven n my suporters luv ya biches ur sooooo kawaii1111111222!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So we oll went bak to hogwarrs becoz we hed to put som nu mak-up on n we had too put pn diffrent cloths. I went in to my room n pit on a nwe dres whitch wos all rippd nd had blak lace on it and blak fihsnets an bootz n died my hhair blood red wit bleck endz. Than i pot on wite fondationn n blak iliner nd blac lipstik.

Da otters wer stil dressin so Drac n i startet to mak out wif eechodder. He had putt on blak lipsik nd eyliner nd wite fondation nd he wuz soo hot dat i got a ladi erction n i was geting ogasems form lookin at him. He undid my derss than he tok off my fishnet n my bra all sexah an we frenched passively. He hed a huge boner an his undapants wos wet nd he mourned „ohh Ebooby fuk me fuk me will u let me fukc u ur so hot" so i got ontoo him n we got in my coffeen an i pulld offf his t-shrit. Den i put his u-kno-wat into mi virginia nd we did it su hard dat i skremmed.

Aftawards we pot on r clotes agen n went to Drscos blak mersedes. Dere we did it aigan till da odders caim. „Hey bitch kawaii letz go sed wollow" cuz shes a big fann of japanesic stuff an stuff lol. So we putt on sum song bi (lol geddit coz bi guize r lik so hot) mcr an den we where sll moshin to helena.

Wen we arivd at hottopic i axed, „ok so wher r da horkruxss?" „i fukin donnt kno" sed B'loddy msry why don we jus aks somone?" So we askd a gottik gui who wus dere an he tlod us dat dey were all in da hairy potta bookz. Acco book i sed n we locked up da horkrux an went to find dem.

We had too destroi a cool silcer medailon n a goffik-lookin book wich lookd likee da goffik bibbel n som odder stuf. Den we wannd ta find da snail nigana ho wus a hucruz 2.

Dere wear sins (haha lol geddit) evrywhere so we son found her she was japanese so i wos relly sad cuz i had 2 kill her an she was a gurl who culod bekam a sneak an she wor a goffik blu dress. She hisssd at us bot we killd her anywhen even altoug it waz sad.

„Ok so Vooldemort is ded now" i sed. Den dok browwn apeard. „Der is anotha horkrx eboni" he sayd. „It is… hary potter!11111111"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 47

_AN: Enobi is NUT a mary su ok do u evn no wat a mari sue is u fukin posrs? She iz jusst WERY competint diffrent form U!1111! U shold al ged a lif u prepz11112222! Watever shootoot to mi goffs uot dere U ROK!11!1! Good Chralotte rox 2 mcr rox Raven gurl u rok fangz (lol geddit) 4 da help!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Oh no i dnot wanna dye" skremmed vamprire. He startd to cri all sensitiv. Darco trid to comfrot him. „But…does dis meen we haf 2 kill vampir?" i sed. „Yes u haf" sed doc brow. „As long es dere r hukruxes voldimord cannut die!" We oll startid 2 cry blod red goffik tearz. „Vampier u kant die we cunt b wifoot u!" sed b'ludy mary.

I wos so deprezzed an stuff dat i slit muh rists nd dranc da bloood. It wus so unfer! We hed just deafended volxemoort n now we hat 2 kill hary. „Dere iz no tim 4 criing!" shooted doc briwn. Da dark lurd will b here any minit now!"

Suddnly… sum death deelers apeared! An den… voldemart wos dere! He loghed crudely. „Now thou hast no oter optoin but to kill herry potter!" he sayd.

„Avara kebabra!" i shooted all sexily n pointed my womb 2wardz him. He jomped 2 da side n loghed agen. „Thou canst nut kill me" he sed. „Nott as lon as harry poter still lifes!"

Da rest off us wus fightin wit da deat deelerz. Bloody maru killed belatriz lestrench, drakula killed snaketail, diabolo killd da odder death deelars.

I tryed 2 kill vildemort but he olways got beck up aigain. „Dis dosnt work!" shooted vompir. „We haf 2 fint anodder way!"

Den i triied to fink. Nd den i had n ideea. „Da deathli halloweens!" i sed! „We haf da invincibility coke n da wond of eldawood n da ring!"

„Yes enoby ur a fukin geneus!" sed hary. „I no right?" i sed. Den i got ot da ring. Harri got unda tha cloke. He tok de mogic wand. „Goodby ebonu c u" he sad (_lol geddit_) n went awey". „Yea c u bitch" i sed. Den… i pot on da ring!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 48: Da one ring off Slidderin

_AN: alrihgt so haf u prepps evven red da boox?!11111 itz al in da bok it alll belonzg 2 hairi potta!111111 An sorru i wosnt updatin i hed 2 exorzize (lol geddit) wif muh band! U rok guyze! Raven giirl u rok 2!221111 al da goffik bandz rok 2!111111!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wen i had putz on da ring sum peopel i new showwd op sudenly. Dere wuz a rai of lite n den i saw snap nd loopin ho were masticatin lik pedos. Den i saw hairgridd doin a satanastic rituell. Also dere woz dumledorx wit proffesor mcggogle. Dey wer al prepy but trid 2 b goffik. Snaketail wuz dere, nd willow n diablo n drako n vapir n b'lody mary n dracola. Den i sow sum peeple i dint no. I sqw a men ho lookd lik harry bot wif broen eys nd a woman wif gren eyes whoo loked liek hary 2.

Evrybody starded tolking to me. „U haf 2 find a way 2 spilt harrys soull from da horlrux of vildemortz!", sed da women wif da browwn hair. „Dere r notes aboot how 2 do it in da old boox off goffik maigic!", da mann sed."I lov u!", sed snaketail. „U haf 2 hury ebory dere iz nut moch tim left!1", sed hargid. „But i dont kno…" i cried. „Wher r thos books? If i dnot find dem…we will all b lost!" „Hoogwarts hids goffik boks off old." Mcgongall sayd. „Tey're in da forbidden part of da lirary!", sed dombeldor. „Go Ibony we belief in u!", evry1 shooted.

So i apparared into da librery nd ran 2 teh forbiden part. It waz ful uf oldlookin bookz nd librari stuff. Dere waz dust nd cobbleweb everwhere. Wen i lookd at de bokks i startd 2 cry goffik red tearz of blud. It wuz al in laten! I culd not reed laitin! „O my satan dis is so sad wy cant it b in japanese?!", i cried. Nd denn…i saw 1 book witch (_lol geddit haha_) said on it: Bonus Carlottus! It woz a goffik book! I wus so hapy. Now i coud find da solushions. I wold'nt haf 2 kill vampier nd we culd kill vildemorf nd eweryfing wolud b good agen. We would lizzn 2 mcr nd evonessence nd godd chralotte nd simpl plan nd gren day nd oll da odder goffik bandz. Den we wold slit r rists n drink da blood n wotch a nigtmare b4 xmas 2getha.

I begann 2 reed. It wosnt easi but fond da way hot 2 safe vompire. I ran bak 2 wher da odders wer fightin. „Vamoire u dnot haf 2 di i no how 2 safe u" i criid.

„Folish gurl!" voldamorx sed sodistically. „U r 2 late! He has nut maneged too kill me nd now i woll kill him!"

„Noooo!" i skremmed sexilih. „I wont let u!" i started to batle him agen but i jusst coldnt kill himm. Suddnly… dere waz green lite besid me. I turnd arond an saw… vompir! He wos lyin on de groind. He den pointted his wond 2 his face. „Avader kedavta!", he shuted. „No vampor wat haf u done" i cried. „I had 2… now u can kill voldemord." He sed.

_(AN: i wiil finesh da storu wit da nexst chapta n i wnot rite anyfing anymor aftr dat. I hop u r happi u stoopid prepz now taht u haf distroid muh stori!11111111111 Goodby my fanz u haf relly mad my lif betta!111122222 I hoope u will all haf veri moch fun wif da endin off mi stiry i mede it wery goffik! C u in da nex capter!111)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 49: I'm trolling again to save our brain cells, lol!

_AN: After Tara has come back to destroy even our last brain cells with her stupid story, I have also come back to save them by trolling again. I hacked into her Microsoft account once more (which was pretty easy, because she _still_ uses the same password) and used it to post this. Have fun and enjoy, dear fellow preps!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So Harry, having sacrificed himself, was about to die, but Enoby, the gothic Mary Sue, would not let him. „I am the Mary Sue, I can save you!", she cried out. Then she jumped towards Hermione, who had become just canon-like enough in the meantime to have her time-turner with her again. Enoby grabbed the time-turner and traveled back into the past.

She ended up five minutes earlier, just in time to talk to Harry before he could sacrifice himself. Because Voldemort was still there, she had to deal with him first, of course. „Stupor!", she yelled, pointing her wand at Voldemort, and he wasn't a problem anymore. Then she used the gothic grimoire to part the splinter of Voldemort's soul from Harry's soul. That was quite easy, since Enoby is a genuine Mary Sue.

Harry was now canon-like again, too. He comprehended the situation at once and freed Voldemort from the stupor-curse. A final battle ensued, which was soon decided in Harry's favor when Voldemort used the avada-kedavra-curse against Harry in the very moment in which Harry used the expelliarmus against Voldemort. As is quite common knowledge, this resulted in Voldemort being killed and Harry becoming the righteous owner of the elder wand. Also, everyone was happy again and – as a positive side effect – also canon-like again.

Enoby, though, had no right to exist in this world anymore. Fortunately, she just vanished in a poof of smoke and was forgotten by everyone in the very same moment.

Instead, the hacker now started to screw around with the original characters. Hermione now was in a relationship with Harry. Her unbelievable wit and wisdom had let her realize quite correctly that they would form a couple of complete perfektion – him, the boy wonder, and her, the so unbelievably skilled and at the same time pretty girl. Draco and Cho Chang suddenly realized their true feelings for each other and announced their wedding, which was to be held soon (_since, unlike last time, Draco could not get with Hermione anymore_). Ginny and Luna soon came to realize that they did like each other very much, actually, and soon had a part in making the Harry-Potter-fandom more lgbt-representative. Ron got to experience the advantages of staying a bachelor.

Enoby had ended up in hell in the meantime (_Yes, I know, again. I hope you will forgive me…)_. There, she would have her own personal demon. His duty was to read out aloud to her. The only book that Enoby was allowed to have read to her was „The adventures of Barbie – collected stories", written by Hillary Duff, in cooperation with Lindsay Lohan. Whenever she put her hands on her ears to shut this out, Enoby would hear the canon-characters dancing and singing „Ding, dong, the Sue is dead!". Also, she had to wear the same dress that Barbie had worn in the Barbie movie.

The devil always made sure that Enoby had to suffer. So he soon gave her a very annoying and egoistic roommate, a certain Tara, who was tortured in the same way in which Enoby was. (He had been a big fan of the Harry Potter books. Not even the devil defies a good piece of literature.)

_(AN: So this is _my_ last last chapter of My Immortal. I hope you liked it. For all those of you who actually want to read it, I will enclose what Tara had written for this chapter. It's not much, really, since she only complains about her readers. But first, my goodbyes. Thanks for supporting my trolling, everybody. I'm glad you liked it. Yours sincerely, The Unknown Hacker Who Does Not Want To Reveal Her Identity._

_P. S.: I actually have to agree with Tara in one thing, though. Suicide is NOT funny. Don't let anybody tell you any other thing. If you think somebody is in danger, HELP THEM. DON'T MAKE FUN OF THEM. Because even if it seems like fun to you, it might not be fun for them. Let me, the voice of reason, tell you this. Please. It IS important, after all.)_

_Chapter 49_

_AN: stopp complanin i didn update becos off u u stooped flamers! Enobi iz nut a mari su okey!11111! U suk, fuk of!11! If u dnot lik mu stori den why doo u reed it?! Also i hed a riter blokade so i culdnt update okey!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibony hed red in da boox that


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 50: nevrmore

_AN: fuk u u prepz dat waz NUT me dat waz sum stuped hackr!1111! I dint rite dis!11 nd enony iz NUT a mari su okey! Anywais im now endin da storu so goodby 2 al mi goffs oot dere!111 u haf reely med my lif betta! U ROK! MCR ROX! RAVEN GURL U ROK 4 LIF!11_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wen enobi hed arived at da cene of da battel agen, she new how 2 safe vapir. She stardet 2 preform a rituel all sexilih. Firs shee had 2 pot on a blak drez wit lace nd fishnetz. Da derss wos all rippd at da end. Then she mad her hairr blek wif blu endins. Den she pot on drak eyshade nd blak lipstik. She loked exactyl lik amy lee no (_AN: if u dont no who she iz ur a prep! Fok off!_). Den she drawed a pentagraf arond her an put chandles at da endz. It al lookd veri goffik.

I wos so excitid. I cold sav vampir nd deafeat voldermoor. I begann 2 say da latin spellz. Soddenly…"No!" skremmd Blidy Mary. Vampier had dyed! I wuz shockd. I had been 2 late! It wos useles now. But wen i lookd in2 da book agen… i fond a speel 2 brinh bak ded pepple!

I nu dat i ferst had 2 part da splitner form volxemorts sool from vapmires, so i went on an sed da latin spellz wile blody mary kept figtin volsemort. „Nolitee de bastardez caporundorim!", i skremmd. „Romantuis cemicus miihs! Gottikum non oler!" „Thou canst nut deafet me! Im immortel!", cried vildemotr. „Killl him Ibony! Know!111" shooted b'loody msry. I tok a dep breth.

„Abara Kedevra!", i skremmed. Gren lihgt cam out off my wond. Soddenly volsemirt wos liing on da grond. He dint move. I carfulli got neer him nd kickd his leg. He wuz…ded! I startd 2 cri blod red goffik tearz of joy. Al wold b alrigt agen. I onlu hed 2 safe vompire.

I lookd in2 da bok agen nd fond da spel. It wos in japanes. It loked wery dificolt, butt i hed 2 tri it. „Kawaii ijime takana dame zettai atata zukkyun! Dokyun cho mada NEVRMORE!11", i shooted. Sudenli… i herd a gasp! It woz…. Vapire!111

„Wat…whot has hapened?", he axed. „Ur okey no vampir" i sed. „I fel…changd", he sed. Darco hed takken da boox. „Enony… it wuz n immrotality spel!", he sed. I lookd in2 da bok 2. He woz rite! Da spellz hed nut onlu savd vompire, it had alsoo mad him a reel vampir so know he wos immoral!

„Hey bich i haf n idea", sed maru. „Whot if we oll uze da spell?" „hey goot idea gurl dat wuld b fukin awsome", i ansered. We startet usin da spell on evry1. I wuz reely easi afta a feew timez. „No we r oll imortal vampirez! So fukin goffik!", sed draci. „Yeah rigt but da prepz r stil dere nd dey fukin suk!", sed wilow. „Bot… wat if dere iz a spell in da boox?", i axed. I lokkd in2 dem nd… dere woz a spell. We al sed it 2getha nd siddenly ever1 arond us wus goffik! Evrybody wer reel goffs, nut stooped posrs. We wer al so happi. Den we slit r rists 2getha nd drank eech udders blud nd wotched Da nigtmare be4 x-mass toogetha.

Ten yearz latter we saw eechodder agen. We wer al stilll sevnteen an immoral nd goffik vampirz. Diablo nd B'loodi mary wer no a coopl n so wer wollow nd dracola. Darco nd vompir n i wer in a relashonshipp an we wher sooo sexxah togetter! Wee alwais had 3sums in r coffinz whil we listend 2 mcr nd marlyn mason. Nd we wold b cool n goffik 4eva bcuz we wer al imortel vampirez noww.


End file.
